


This was so not routine

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Scenting, Stiles POV, Top!Derek, alpha!Derek, bare backing, just porn okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So maybe Stiles had a routine before the were’s like maybe he’d go too school and then too scotts and when he got home he’d fuck himself on his favourite dildo. Maybe, Derek kept fucking up his routine. </p><p>Maybe Stiles doesn’t mind as much as he pretends too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was so not routine

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles had a routine okay? A routine, one that worked pretty frackin’ well before all this werewolf thing happened.

He’d go to school, go see and bug Scott for a while, then go home, make his dad a healthy dinner. Hell, maybe watch some Family Guy before bed. 

Then, after all that he’d fuck himself open and breathless and totally limp on his fingers or his dildo. Just ram it on in there, slam it against his prostate until he couldn’t fucking think.

It was awesome.

And he could barely ever fucking do it any more now because - hello? - werewolves. Super noses, could sniff anything, honest to God werewolves. 

It hadn’t been too bad at first, what with Scott not knowing what the heck he was doing, so he got away with it, like twice a week. 

Not when Derek stepped on the scene though, oh no. Every God-damn time he warmed himself up nice and ready, something busted up his mojo. 

So yeah if he got really pissed and maybe imagined Derek fucking him super hard after each thing he had a right to, the bastard was messing with his thing okay? So yeah. 

So what if he couldn’t meet the guy's eye for like a week, totally worth it. 

Don’t get him wrong, okay, Lydia was still his queen but since everything - y’know - went tits up, he kind of viewed her more as a really annoying sister then anything. 

Beside butt stuff was just a-frigging-mazing, no kidding. 

Thing was though, he had told all the damn pack to fuck off tonight. 

Turned off his phone, shut his window. His dad was even out for the night on a shift so he was finally gonna get some Stiles time. 

He showered, ate some fries for dinner but eventually he couldn't wait. Bounding up to his room and fumbling out of clothes, reaching eagerly for the empty book box that held his favourite toy and some good old-fashioned KY. 

He clambered onto his bed, spread his legs nice and wide, propping himself up with a pillow and warmed up some lube on his fingers. 

He was kind of impatient okay? Some days he liked to go slow, work himself open and desperate for it, imagine it was a certain persons fingers instead, but not today. 

Today he was gonna do it fast and dirty and hard and he wasn’t even sorry, no sir. 

He started with two fingers. Biting into his lip at the stretch, shifting and wiggling uncomfortably as he slowly worked himself open, lubed himself up. He was panting by the time he finally found his sweet spot, pressing his fingers up as hard as he could until he was trembling, sweat on his skin, hips rocking up helplessly, whimpering as he fucked himself onto three fingers. 

He collapsed against the bed, thighs spasming and reached for the dildo. 

Miguel (haha, shut up) was about 8 inches long, nice and thick, curved just slightly at the tip, fitting like a weight in Stiles’s palm. 

His favourite thing about this big guy, though, was kind of a guilty pleasure. At the base of the toy it expanded, widening into a pseudo-knot that had him moaning just looking at it. Gritting his teeth and pressing the head to his clenching whole, lubing up and pushing in nice and slow.

Then not so slow, he slammed it home, screaming out as his whole body went taut, revelling in the slick burn and stretch that caused. Working his hips down as he reached up, placing one palm against the head board. 

He fucked it deep and hard, panting with the effort to keep going, stomach muscles tightening, balls rising as he worked himself closer and closer.

Fuck, so close. 

Which, of course, is exactly when the window opened and a large, wolfed out Derek tumbled in, snarling his name like a nutjob.

“ **Jesus** **fuck!”**

He scrambled to cover himself with a blanket, whimpering when the toy jostled deep hi, grinding dead on his sweet spot causing him to twitch and his back arch slightly, flushing under the murderous red alpha gaze.

He threw his text book at him, clearly in dangerous times that is what one does. Throws the nearest object. 

He watched in a kind of horrified amusement as Derek shook it off, stalking closer, face slipping more human though the fangs and freaky-glow eyed thing remained. 

"Would you stop.”

"Excuse you, you’re the one in my room asshole! Get out!" 

"I’ll get out when you fucking stop, do you know what it’s like too be me? I can fucking hear you screaming my name like a bitch in heat, smelling like you do every damn time and it’s killing me.”

He could feel the flush creeping up his neck, heart stammering in his chest. 

Fucking fuck Derek could hear him? Smell him, he was going too kill Scott, Scott should have told him this shit holy fuck.

Oh God, he was gonna die. Derek was here too kill him. 

His dick did not get the memo apparently because when Derek snarled, crawling up the bed towards him all sinuous muscle and predator stare, the fucking traitor twitch hardening further. 

He yelped when Derek caught him by the ankles and dragged him down the bed, climbing over him, fangs dragging up his skin, sharp points eliciting a shiver. 

Derek growled and he moaned.

He was so dead, definitely dead.

Derek ripped of his own shirt and Stiles struggled too get with the program. Maybe he was worried about blood getting over it or something? Stile’s didn’t fucking know all he could think about was the dildo delving deeper into his body causing him to pant lightly, skin heating up. 

"God look at you, you’re such a slut Stiles, even now you’re fucking gagging for it." 

He made a sound that should probably be protest but honestly just sounded like agreement and grabbed for Derek’s shoulders, digging his nails into that impossible muscle when Derek wrenched his legs apart, fingers gripping for the base of the dildo still unbelievably deep in Stile’s body. 

"Fuck is that a knot?"

He flushed under Derek’s gaze, turning his head too one side, embarrassment welling when Derek dragged the toy out of him, rubbing it over his walls causing him to squirm and keen in pleasure. 

"You want a knot, baby? Want me too fill you up good and proper?" 

He swallowed hard because under all that dirty talk it sounded like a genuine question, did Stiles want this? Derek?

He could bet that tight ass he did. 

He nodded vigorously, wrapping his legs about Derek’s waist and clawing at him trying too pull him closer. Leaning up too crush his lips too the wolves in a messy desperate kind of way. 

"Fuck me." 

His entire world span and he oomph’d when Derek flipping him over and dragged his hips up, kicking his legs apart. Draped himself hotly over Stile’s body, lips and teeth attacking his neck. He moaned, pushing back, grinding against the bulge in Derek’s jeans. Feeling the hot hardness of Derek’s clothed cock against his hole, whimpering and grabbing for the bed sheets. 

He trembled under the wolf, sucking in a sharp breath at the sound of a zipper being dragged down and then Derek’s cock was nudging his hole.

Thick head breeching him as he clenched down, pressing his face into the bed under him pushing his hips back greedily. 

Fuck this felt so much better then any toy, Derek was hot and hard inside him, he could feel the slipperiness of pre-cum against his rim, the way Derek’s hot breath ghosted his skin. 

He felt too hot and too full and so God-damn amazing. 

It was even better when Derek moved. 

Derek pulled out and just slammed home, grip bruising on Stile’s hips, waist, shoulders anywhere the wolf could reach. Marking him up with his fingers and mouth until he couldn't think anymore, until he was a babbling mess of only 'please,' 'yes' and 'more.'

Derek made this grunting sound, sucking at Stile’s neck and he just knew that was gonna leave a mark. Obvious and claiming and holy shit he was gonna cum. 

"D-Der-"

"Come on baby, you feel that? ‘S’ my knot. You gonna take it Stiles? Gonna take it all until your plugged up and leaking my cum?"

He wailed Derek’s name, he was being stretched so wide, filled up so much that he fell limp onto the bed, cock pulsing beneath him, mind going blank as he came. Coating the sheets, completely untouched, tightening around the Alpha as Derek rocked into him once, twice more pressing him down into the bed with a hand on the back of his throat, hips twitching. 

Derek came hard and long, the fullness making him hurt in such a good way that Stiles just lay plaint under him, drooling and panting into the sheets giving little whimpers of approval when Derek grunted in pleasure. 

Finally Derek seemed too come too enough to wrap his arm’s about him, dragging Stile’s against his chest and shifting them so that they both laid comfortably on their sides. 

He chuckled when Derek snuffled at his neck, licking over the bruises soothingly. 

"Dude you realise we totally just doggy-style’d right?"

"Go too sleep, Stiles."

For once he did as he was told. 

He totally needed a new routine anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3
> 
> Thank you too my beta ~ Gallifreyan-consulting-criminal <3


End file.
